


Rock

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, deceit tries his best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: "starlightvirgil asked expiredbruise:Uhhhhh virgil and patton having similar nightmares and Deciet is the only one awake to calm them down?"in which deceit is their rock.





	Rock

**Author's Note:**

> a short little thing based on an ask and prompt :D
> 
> (i havent written anything for this fandom in a while sdfghjkjhgfdsas)

_A pool. Patton was in a pool._  
  
_But not any pool. No, this pool was too dark, too red to be a pool. He sunk like quicksand. The falling was slow, but he couldn’t move. The pool was a pool of blood, sticky and thick, and terrifying. His friends were next to him. The only thing different was that they were deeper in the pool than he was. A lot deeper. Logan had sunk until only the bits of his hair and the corner of his glasses were visible. Roman was completely submerged. As Patton struggled to breathe with the blood up to his neck, a small, fragile voice called out to him from under the liquid. “Patton?”_  
  
_“Patton?”_

 

“Patton!”  
  
The facet was jerked from his sleep, panting and gasping for breath. He could breathe.  
  
So, he was a little surprised to see a figure standing beside his bed. Patton squeaked and jumped back. “Deceit..?” He asked hesitantly.  
  
“Uh,” Deceit swallowed and clenched his fists. “You looked like you were sleeping well, so I came to check on you.” Patton looked confused for a second before nodding and holding his head in his hands. Deceit sat down on the bed, right across from Patton.  
  
Now, saying Deceit was bad at comforting people was an understatement. He was horrible at it. He had never been able to cheer someone up. The only thing Deceit could, was supposed to bring to people was grief and sadness. So, when Patton lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Deceit’s middle, he was clueless on what to do.  
  
Sniffling and sobs filled the air. Patton shook with adrenaline and fear. There were many times when Deceit watched Patton comfort others, so maybe he could make do with what he’s seen.  
  
Deceit wrapped his arms over Patton’s shoulders and ran his gloved fingers through his coffee colored locks. He used the left hand to rub soothing circles onto Patton’s back. The sniffling got a bit quieter. Patton climbed into Deceit’s lap and buried his face into his chest. Deceit held his breath, face flushing, but exhaling when Patton’s breathing became a little less jagged.As Patton slowly began to fall asleep again, Deceit set his head back down into the pillows. He slipped off of the bed and pulled the comforter over the sleeping facet once again.  
  
*  
  
_Virgil thrashed, trying to escape the pool of dark water climbing dangerously close to his neck. He could barely see his legs through the mucky water. They were bound with chains, or, what looked to be chains. The chains began to move up Virgil’s leg. That’s when he realized they weren’t chains, but long, silver snakes. He thrashed harder, the water now nearing his nose._  
  
_Hissing sounds bounced in his ears. The snakes stretched from his ankles to his neck, wrapping around him and squeezing. Virgil couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, and a low laugh could be heard clearly, even under water._  
  
_It felt like everything was closing in. He was drowning in pitch black darkness. There was no way to escape._  
  
_Or he thought._  
  
_A rustling in the water made him open his eyes. There was a yellow light in front of him. The light got bigger and bigger, until it swallowed him._  


And he could breathe.  
  


Virgil was frozen still on his bed. He could feel the wetness of tears rolling down his face. His eyes were closed, and a hand wiped at his cheeks. At first, Virgil assumed it was Patton. That idea was killed off immediately. The hand was too cold, too smooth. Recognition snapped in his bones.  
  
“Deceit,” Virgil snapped, jerking himself in a sitting position. Deceit sat across from him on the bed. The hand on Virgil’s cheek still sat in place, wiping stray tears away. Virgil glared and took a shaky breath. “I’m fine. I can do this myself.”  
  
“Yeah, you really can. You’re doing absolutely fantastic.” Deceit trailed the hand away from Virgil’s cheek and down his arm. He grabbed Virgil’s hand and laced their fingers. Virgil looked away, frowning at the bed sheets.   
  
The dark side scooted closer. Their knees bumped, and Virgil looked up at Deceit. They were silent. The only sound was the sound of the sheets ruffling as Virgil wrapped his legs around Deceit’s waist.  
  
Truly, Deceit was trying his best. He knew Virgil wasn’t going to be easy to convince to give in, but he needed to try. Deceit wasn’t about to walk away from him like that. No words were uttered. All Deceit did was wrap his arms around Virgil’s waist. That set something off in Virgil.  
  
Virgil began to cry. It was silent at first; small, drops of tears. Then, waves rolled down his face, dripping off his chin as he choked out cries. The pain and anguish in his voice made Deceit’s heart clench. He protectively held Virgil tighter, bringing him into a hug.   
  
  
The frightened boy couldn’t do anything but hug back. He wrapped his arms around Deceit’s head and curled his body over him. Shakes rumbled in his chest, heart pounding and legs quivering. Sweat dripped off of every inch of skin.  
  
“You wanna lay down?” Deceit asked softly. Virgil nodded, pulling back with a tired look. Deceit set him down on the bed with a soft plop.   
  
Whining, Virgil looked back when Deceit didn’t move. “You joining me or what, snake-face?” The dark side felt his cheeks heat up. He joined Virgil under the covers, curling up from behind. His arms seemed to move on their own. They wrapped around Virgil’s stomach, and Deceit pulled himself flush against the other.   
  
And if anyone found the two like that in the morning, they said nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> ('bloody dreams' flashback) oh no


End file.
